The Hunting Mind
by DarkSaturn7
Summary: Jill after ducking into a run down hotel decides to take a relaxing moment in the shower. But does she have an unwanted visitor? An M rated lemon with a heavy dash of some Nemesis x Jill action.


The Hunting Mind

By DarkSaturn7

(One Shot)

Just letting you know this is a Nemesis/Jill fic (haven't found many in this paring so I'd figured here you go and I'm a horrible Nemmy perv.). This is purely lemon so if sex, or sex with B.O.W.s squicks you - steer clear. I'd giving an M rating (tame in comparison to my other fic).

Anyway I proclaim I do not own any of these ppl (not even Nemmy) so Capcom please don't eat me! I'm poor (damn you school loans!) Just a random story I had in mind for awhile.

Keep in mind Jill doesn't know Nemmy's name till the _end_ of the game, so in keeping it true to it his name is not mentioned at all.

After finding temporary cover from the dead city outside, Jill tried to collect her thoughts. She and Carlos had narrowly eluded the pack of hunting zombies by discovering this older hotel; past its days of glory way before the outbreak that currently consumed the city. Carlos had decided to keep night watch on the balcony railing out of sight of outsiders but enough to see of any oncoming assault. Jill didn't protest as today was a taxing day of avoiding anything and everything in this outbreak riddled town- especially that hulking thing, that _man-beast_ whose seemingly only obsession was to hunt. And unluckily for Jill she was his intended prey. Just recalling the cold way in which he basically impaled Brad still sickened her…but unlike the other monstrosities around she noted that he would take his time with her, letting her be alerted to his presence, even leaving opportunities for her to strike back and leaving his attacks open so she could escape. But that creature isn't stupid like other B.O.W.s she'd previously encountered. He could sneeze on her and she'd be dead. She realized long ago that he was purposely missing her; prolonging the 'hunt' as it were for his sick enjoyment. Yes, that monster for the time being was her biggest adversary, and she wanted to be as far far away as possible from the mutant.

But thinking about him isn't going to get her any cleaner, and Jill noted that the hotel rooms had some nice sized showers that she planned to take full advantage of. The day's activities had left her covered in smells she'd rather not think the origins to. She closed the flapped open window in the corner in front of the shower. Even though no one living was out there to peep, she still figured the added privacy was a plus. She jumped into the bathroom testing the water and then jumping into her shower. After rubbing herself down and drying her hair, she gathered up her clothing and put them back on her now clean body. Considering there were no other options available (she checked the closets - no dice) she loathed the feel of the day old clothing on her skin. Sliding back on her gun onto the holster on her leg, she ventured out of the bathroom to check up on Carlos.

But as she stepped into the room Carlos could not be found. _Maybe he went to the bath room next door? Carlos is a good guy, a little too flirty, but he wouldn't just cram into the bathroom with me,_ she mused. But a few steps into the room, her body froze. She felt someone at her back, and was quite sure from the quiet movement of the figure behind her, it wasn't Carlos. She tentatively turned around, hoping, praying that it was just her imagination. But the long shadow being cast after her feet only confirmed her fears. As she fully turned, she faintly heard the crinkle of leather. And almost mockingly he stood, the consummate hunter, with his impossibly grotesque grin, permanently plastered on a face that has little to grin about. But the unnerving thing was the fact that he didn't move, not at first. Any other creature out there would have taken this opportunity to slaughter her at this moment of weakness. As it was, the realization of him just being there panicked her so that she couldn't react. She with ass loads of S.T.A.R.S. and military training couldn't even think to pull her gun! All should think was to back away from him like a scared rabbit. But as she moved, so did him. Slowly, deliberately at first, as if he knew that they was no real way out for her; that he could take his time in this close quarters room.

Jill didn't like this. She grudgingly looked up into the creature's eye in all its pupil white glory and noted that he was staring but not in the murderous intent they normally conveyed. _I should defend myself even if this looks bad,_ was the random sane thought that decided to pop up; at this point she was already backing close to the west wall of the room and he was halfway to her. She slung out the gun, shakily pointing it towards her assailant, trying to keep him in her vision. He merely grunted as he continued to move closer. Jill squeaked out 'Get back you bastard!' pointing up her gun for added emphasis. But if this was to be a move of aggression, it sorely failed in convincing the slowly approaching mutant. She realized that in a few steps he would be up on her, and started to cock the trigger. Then suddenly with inhuman speed, the B.O.W. rushed her, pinning her to the wall. The sudden aggression had Jill startled, but still aware of her worsening situation. The creature put one large hand around her neck, and the other towards her hand still gripping tightly the gun, her one ray of hope. The large hand started to rub her gun hand softly with its thumb. But Jill wasn't going to give up the gun as easily as she had given up her ground. He grunted looking up towards the gun. Jill hissed, 'No you damn freak!' _I won't give him the satisfaction of taking that away too! _She vowed to keep that gun, no matter how futile it was. Then the thumb and the palm started to slowly close on the knuckle of her trigger finger. At first it was just uncomfortable. And then the monster would grunt upwards motioning for her to drop the gun. Jill kept holding on. A look of irritation flashed on the creature's mangled face as he pressed his thumb on her knuckle more. Her eyes started to tear in pain; her common sense was screaming to let go but her pride was screaming to not give! Every time she refused, he would push in more until her legs were buckling and her hand screaming from the pain. Her hand was slowing giving out, and she realized she's better stop or he'd break the knuckle in her hand. That and even if she wanted to, her hand had decided to give. Her tight grip gave way to letting the gun slide down, dropping to the floor with a loud thud. The thud rung home that she was now under this monster's mercy, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The monster pulled himself closer to her face. She could feel his breath wash over her; his pinning hand moving her cheek towards him. His hand on hers loosened its grip, even stroking the bruised knuckle tenderly. That same hand drifted to absently stoke her hair. _What was he doing! Shouldn't he strike the final blow? And that look in his eye, it's different than before…_the looks he gave her made her feel...naked. He was ready to devour her- like the lion before striking at a gazelle. The rational part of her despised this increasingly heated situation, and part of her craved the attention. A darker part of her wasn't an innocent player in this 'hunt' of his. She was well aware of the game he was playing because she understood the role in it she was to play…of the running prey. A part of her felt alive, warm after every encounter. At first she hated herself for it, and was too ashamed to admit it to Carlos. But slowly she felt it was unnecessary to tell him any way- _it can't hurt him if he doesn't know, right?_ She even egged it on as she defiantly looked him back dead in the eye as she shot back in their many skirmishes. This was between him and her. That was how this was to play out with one of them eventually ending up dead by the others hand. But this time, the hunter...he was changing the rules.

He leaned into her face, growling lowly, and then letting his tongue slide up the side of her face. She could smell the dirt and death on the leather that crinkled as he pressed closer. And then she felt it. She didn't know whether to feel angry, or disturbed, or aroused…but she definitely felt though the thick binding leather the large hard bulge between his legs aching to get out. She shuddered in a strange mix of fear, revulsion, and… excitement… and at the realization of what he really came to her for. He relished in her shock as he suggestively licked his tongue across sharp teeth in want. He tilted her face towards him with one hand, letting the other slide past her face towards her tube top that contained her heaving chest. All Jill could think to say in a whisper was 'please…don't...' But the small plea seemed empty and devoid of real protest. Things were different now and he just crossed a line she didn't anticipate. His hand brushed circles against her clothed nipple causing an audible gasp to her lips. She observed that he was sniffing like he smelled something. It then occurred to her that she wasn't exactly dry down there; he smelled her wetness that threatened to soak her panties. _Why am I so aroused? Especially with this _thing_…but it feels so nice? I can't stop my body from reacting this way…damn you!_ In frustration she futilely pushed against his rock like form. He merely caught both pressing them back to her sides. One hand pinned them both as the other retuned to cup her face. Then in a quick move he tiled her chin causing her mouth to slightly open. He took this moment to slide his long tongue into her mouth. Now at first this 'kiss' was odd. It is hard to kiss without lips, but the firm and careful planting onto his exposed teeth sufficed, and to be honest, the tongue made up for the lacking flesh. At first he slowly probed the roof of her mouth, finding her tongue and toying with, making her forget for the moment who she was sharing this kiss with. His hand uncupped her chin and returned to stroke circles around her now pert nipples. He slowly slid his tongue out part way, and then motioned his head back and fourth. She knew what he wanted and began to suck on his outward tongue- and she had the sinking feeling that this was only practice for the real thing buried still beneath leather. The hand foundling her nipples started to squeeze her breasts, slightly pinching them that caused Jill to gasp in arousal. The hands that held her hands penned let them go, sliding lower past her waist. She felt his finger teasingly trace the parted vaginal lips though the small barrier of her panties. She darkly moaned into his open mouth as his finger slightly pressed into the fold of the panties, followed by his hand cupping the area and slowly brushing up against the protruding mound. His upper hand not satisfied with merely foundling clothed breast, slid the top down to expose her breasts to the warm hotel room. The monster then leaned down his 7 foot frame down to her breast and slowly lapped around her left nipple, licking in circles, periodically letting his teeth graze the sensitive tips.

At this point Jill was aware and yet wasn't. She knew what this B.O.W. was doing to her but didn't care. Also she knew was that she enjoyed this and didn't want it to stop. She felt his hand slide into her panties, stroking her moist lips, and teasing her vaginal opening with his fingers. She was starting to pant, wanting more but not knowing if she could do this. _Could she go through with this?_ The worried thought traveled in her head. But as quick as they were conjured up the past thoughts of doubt were silenced by his ministrations. He slid his hand out from her underwear and brought his slick fingers to his tongue, savoring her taste. She whimpered at the missing touch, not wanting it to stop. He merely looked downwards at himself and then back at her. Jill flushed a deeper red than before as the request sank in to her mind. But did she really have a choice anyway? She sank her face into the leather trench coat, modified to contain the muscular mutant, sniffing in its smell, and its taste. She let her lips run down the coat, slowing unfastening it and tossing it away. This left the B.O.W. topless as she started to nibble and lick down his chest. From top down he was in his own mutated way muscular, almost human in form and function. Well save for the gray skin and tentacles... the many, many tentacles. She licked down to the area below his belly button, then decided to use teeth in the sensitive area and heard a satisfying moan from the creature above. She slowly unbuckled his belt freeing the needy erection from within. Not surprisingly he was well endowed, and expecting her to give him release. She tentatively licked the tip, getting used to the idea of this monsters cock in her mouth. He grunted in pure want, wanting her to move faster. He griped her hair forcing his large member to fill her mouth. She had to quickly control her throat to keep from truly gagging on the sudden intrusion. One of the tentacles on his chest started to twitch and snake lower to between her legs, stroking between her legs as her mouth was filled with him. He began to lean on the wall as he started to gasp, pushing her mouth on to his erection the member sensitive and close to release. Jill could tell he was close..._should he pull out, should he not come at all? The T-Virus!_ But it was too late to speculate now as the B.O.W. with a deep growl came hard in her mouth. Even as he pulled out he managed to still coat her face slightly with semen. He withdrew his tentacle and stood her up off the floor.

He looked over too the bed and lightly (at least for a B.O.W.) pushed Jill onto it. After shrugging off the last remnants of his clothing, he bent to her face and licked his own cum off of her face. Like earlier, he filled her mouth with his tongue, swirling the fluid between the both of them. She was very aware that he was fully naked beside her. The idea of his naked form beside her was exciting and scary all at the same time. He managed to work off her top, jacket, skirt, even boots, and then slid off her soaking wet panties as well. The creature then spread open her legs moving his forever grinning face between them. He slid his tongue up her opening, then on each of her vaginal lips relishing in the amount of fluid in her cavity. He would tease her opening, scooping his tongue deeper and deeper inside coating it with Jill's arousal. At times he would in earnest fuck her with his pointed tongue. Then his tongue would travel across her clit, sometime flicking it lightly, sometimes intensely rubbing it to hardness. Jill at this point was writhing in ecstasy, not giving a shit if people heard, not even if Carlos walked in, hell not even if Chris walked in with angry scorn and her whole family. _This is between me and him; no one will know either way of this right?_

Then the lapping stopped. He sat up stoking himself, knowing he was ready to take her right here, right now. Sexual hunger in its purest form was on his face. And with a push he thrust inside. Jill had to bury her face in the cover to keep the loud moan, (_Or was it a scream?)_ from ringing out the whole room. A deep roar came from him as he slowly began to thrust inside of Jill. She feared at first that he would lose awareness that he could crush her, but seemingly the B.O.W. knew how far to go with her, pounding into her without causing damage to her insides. He pushed himself deep, sometimes holding her legs up for a shallow angle, sometimes leaning onto her for deeper penetration. Each angle had the monster pounding, the slapping of flesh audible as well as the thickening sent of sex and heat filling the room. Sweat poured from both, each wanting, needing this consummation, between predator and prey- the line blurred between blood and lust. The seven foot tall creature dominated the smaller woman, relishing in taking her this way. Jill conversely liked the domination, the idea of for a moment being conquered by this beast. And she felt her vision blurring, her breath quickening, her moans getting louder; she was going to lose it very soon…He grunted into her ear, licking the curve of it absentmindedly. She clutched him back, leaving marks in her excitement. They were causing the bed to rock in protest, but it was too late to stop now. Jill's back arched upwards, and she felt spots in the back of her eyes…

The shower was cold as her body shook from the orgasm she just had. Her fingers were numb, but life was returning slowly to them. Water was pooling in cold rivulets down her chest. She shivered and turned the water off. _How long had she been in here?_ It was curious the turn her fantasy went. She didn't expect to dwell on that beast but yet she was definitely turned on by the prospect of fantasizing about him. _Ah, a fantasy is a fantasy, right? Just because I think of him doesn't mean I really want it right? Oh well, it still felt pretty damn nice_, Jill mused as she dried herself off.

Outside the window, a tall, dark figure was panting outside, grunting in release as warm fluid spent into his leather clad hand. He licked his lipless teeth at the naked woman, and then ducked out of sight. There was always another time to hunt…


End file.
